


tides inside your heart

by pastelpumpkins



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Airbender Ty Lee, Canon with a twist, Consent is Sexy, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Gay Pirates, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirates, airbenders are endangered but not extinct, freedom fighters successfully took over Ba Sing Se, sexual tension swordfighting, this...is a trashy romance novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpumpkins/pseuds/pastelpumpkins
Summary: Sailing westward toward Ba Sing Se, Prince Zuko obediently sets out to fulfill the promise made by his father--but not by his heart -- a prearranged marriage destined not to be...once the notorious Captain Sokka's pirate ship appears on the horizon.Desperate to flee the circus, Ty Lee boards The Sapphire pretending to be a cabin girl, never dreaming she'll be forced into intimate servitude at the whim of the ship's irrepressible captain, Princess Azula.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is pirate au where the avatar doesn’t exist. You can only bend the four elements by wearing an ancient/magical amulet. This au is like canon but with a twist. Most of the main characters' backstories diverge from canon in this fic. You’ll find out how throughout the story.
> 
> Also all the characters are aged up about 6 years

_ "I have arranged for your marriage to Governor Jet of Ba Sing Se. It will take place soon after the beginning of the new year." _

_ Zuko flashed his luminous golden eyes at him angrily, one last show of defiance to let him know what he thought about his crude announcement; then he bowed his head meekly as a good, obedient prince was ex­pected to do. _

_ "Yes, Father" Zuko said quietly, amazed at his own self-control. _

_ "You will leave in a month. Don’t look so sullen, this marriage will take back what is rightfully mine.” _

The mere memory brought a bitter taste to Zukko’s mouth, a whirl of strong emotions stirred inside of him as he gazed out at the cerulean sea. Fury. Disgust. Distraught. Yet, he appeared perfectly impassive. Eyes locked on the breathtaking view ahead of him, expression unreadable. From a young age, he learned how to control simmering emotions that threatened to bubble at the surface. No one would ever see him crack. He refused to give them the satisfaction.

Zuko heard the captain of the ship bark orders in the background; his yapping had become white noise to the prince, who was slowly becoming numb to everything after his father announced his arranged marriage. His days spent at sea were isolated and gloomy, Zuko didn’t bother talking to any of the soldiers. Their job was to escort him to shackles. The ship was on it’s path to the disarrayed Earth Kingdom, where his betrothed is waiting for him. 

Jet. The new Governor of Ba Sing Se. Leader of a pesky band of rebels known as the Freedom Fighters. They were a small, pathetic lot. Fire Lord Ozai, didn’t even know who they were, the group was that  _ insignificant _ . 

Then Jet and his wretched followers did the  _ impossible  _ and now their all his father  _ talks  _ about. When the freedom fighters took out the corrupt, puppet government in Ba Sing Se that Azula had instilled years ago and replaced it with a democratic bureaucracy, Ozai vowed to himself he would get the city back. 

The Earth Kingdom was the double the size of the Fire Nation, yet a small fraction of it was the only thing the Fire Lord cared about. Nevermind the fact their armies were stretched thin trying to conquer the whole world, or that the Southern Water Tribe’s forces had successfully retreated out of their clutches. The only thing that mattered was getting Ba Sing Se  _ back. _

His father’s blatant humiliation from such a loss was a true joy to watch. Zuko relished seeing Ozai squirm and tweak during council meetings. It was obvious his father was barely keeping it together, despite the fact they were winning the war.  _ Of course _ , that wasn’t good enough. 

_ Nothing is ever good enough for such an egotistical, sociopath.  _

Unfortunately, what came from Ozai’s humiliation was possibly the Fire Lord’s most diabolical plan yet. In a last-ditch attempt to win back Ba Sing Se without wasting all of their resources conquering a small part of the Earth Kingdom, Ozai decided to arrange a union between the Governor of Ba Sing Se and Prince of the Fire Nation. 

Thus, with languid tropical breezes caressing his fair, scarred face, Zuko stood before the mast, sailing westward to fulfill a promise his heart never made. The worst part was Jet wasn't a stranger. 

Zuko had met him a lifetime ago when he was a teenager fueled with rage and angst. In his heart, Zuko knew he would always remember Jet and the nights they shared. Jet was the first person to call him beautiful. Zuko never believed him. Still doesn’t.

He didn't know Zuko was royalty at the time; he just thought he was some lost boy, aimlessly looking for a fight. It was a cruel irony that Zuko participated in Jet’s rebellious antics as a teen. Now he was marrying into it in a desperate attempt to claw back to power.

A small part of Zuko, hidden within the depths of his soul thought he deserved this cruel faith. That it was cosmic karma, signed into the stars the second Zuko betrayed his uncle in the very city where he is to be wed. 

Zuko ditched love and acceptance for a stiff throne. It was as simple as that.

The Prince winced at the thought, hands trembling slightly. He clutched the railing of the ship, forcing his growing guilt back down his throat before it could come up and choke him. 

Zuko numbly watched the waves rise and fall as he counted the hours until his impending arrival to Ba Sing Se. The closer they got, the more his anxiety was washed away with a cool emptiness. A sullen acceptance that he could not escape the faith that Agni had written for him. 

“You brainless rodent! How could you have not seen this coming!” Captain Shinu's thunderous roaring snapped Zuko out of his sullen daze. He whirled around to see the captain in a heated argu­ment with one of his crewmen. Surprised at the captain’s frenzied behavior, Zuko strided toward the scene. He is the Fire Prince after all, everything must go by him first.

“What’s the meaning of this” Zuko’s cool voice pierced the air like a knife. Making sure the captain was aware of his displeasure. 

Breathless and frantic, the captain turned to his superior, “Prince Zuko, you must return to your cabin quickly.” He jabbed a finger at the soldier who he was berating seconds ago, “If this seadog of a lookout had been doing his job, instead of beating his rocks, then he would have seen the vessel in time. As it is, they are coming straight for us."

Zuko frowned and turned to the other side of the ship. To his dismay, a ship was in the distance, heading straight for them.

"Is there anything to be alarmed about, Captain?" Zuko asked worriedly, a frown puckering his brow.

"That ship is not flying her colors. She may be a pirate vessel."

Zuko kept his eyes on the mysterious ship as it got closer and closer. He felt light-headed rather than scared, though his heart was pounding. Adrenaline trickling into his veins.

It was undeniable, the ship was on a mission. One that presumably involved raiding a Fire Nation vessel.

“Lets not jump to any conclusions," Zuko said, hurrying across the deck to the port rail, The Captain trailing right behind him "but if they pirates, they're mad—their ship is hardly more than a sailboat, and we've got three masts and eighteen heavy guns. They don't stand a chance.’

Wasting no time, Zuko and Captain Shinu began to prepare for battle. The morning which had been quiet except for the eternal creakand-splash-and-slurry, had instantly become clamorous with shouted orders and the slap of bare feet on the lower decks and the buzz of line racing through the block spools; and there was another sound too, distant but far more disquieting—a frenzied metallic clatter and banging underscored by the harsh discord of brass trumpets blown for noise instead of music. 

"They are pirates," Zuko muttered under his breath, clutching the rail of the ship. Once upon a time, his mother had described that noise to him. The strange dancing and chanting that only came from pirates. A unique tactic meant to frighten enemies.  _ It's effective, _ thought Zuko; he gave the pirates that. But it would actually scare him, if they were in more of a vessel and not some scrap of metal. 

"Coming over!" came an authoritative call from one of the lower decks, and below him to his right Zuko saw the helmsman and another man pushing the whipstaff hard to starboard, and at the same moment there was a racket of squealing and creaking from overhead as the long horizontal poles of the yards, and the bellied sails they carried, slowly twisted on the axes of the masts, the high ones more widely than the low ones. All morning the ship had been leaning slightly to starboard; now it straightened to level and then, without pausing there, heeled so far over to port that Zuko flung himself around a taut length of standing rigging, clutching the limp ratline, and braced his knees against the ship.

‘Shit!" grated Zuko through clenched teeth as the ship stayed heeled over and he squinted straight down at the choppy sea. He didn't believe the pirates could kill them but the captain was certainly having a try! Zuko had to tilt his head back to look up at the horizon, and it so chilled his stomach to do it that after a few moments he wrenched his gaze back down to the water—but he'd seen the whole vista shifting from right to left, and the pirate vessel, no longer distant, wheeling with the seascape out away from the bow to a position closer and closer to exactly abeam; and though he'd seen it nearly head on, he'd noticed that it was indeed a single-masted, gaff-rigged vessel with two shabby, much-patched triangular sails, with no flags indicating it belonged to a distinct nation.

Stomach churning with growing anxiety, Zuko yelled as loud as he can, “Captain, get ahold of your men and fire the cannons! Now!”

_ Why in hell, have we not fired yet. _ He watched the busy men hurrying past him until he spotted the burly figure of Captain Shinu on the deck below and Zuko's stomach felt suddenly hollow when he saw that Shinu too was surprised by the silence of the guns. Zuko hurried to the rail by the ladder to see better what was going on down below. He saw Shinu run to the gun deck companionway just as a billow of thick black smoke gushed up from it, and he heard the dismayed shouts of the sailors: "Agni, one of the guns blew up!" "Three of 'em did, they're all dead below!" "None of the cannons are firing! What the hell did these pirates do?! It's like they can control metal!” 

Zuko hurried back to the deck, feeling wildly disoriented.  _ Our cannons have stopped working. Fantastic,  _ he thought bewilderedly as he crouched behind the rail. Zuko watched as the pirate ship gained a tremendous amount of speed. As if the air was pushing it closer to them. He noticed the ship carried several fairly sizable cannons, but the capering pirates were ignoring them and hefting katanas, daggers, and grappling hooks. There didn’t seem to be that many pirates aboard the ship, Zuko could only make out about five from his point of view.

_ They must only want to raid the ship, not sink it, _ Zuko thought.  _ If they somehow do, I wonder if they'll ever know how lucky they were that some mephitic catastrophe incapacitated our gunners.  _ Surely if it wasn’t for their damaged cannons, the pirate ship would be obliterated by now.

As if things couldn't get any worse, a strangled cry came from behind Zuko. The prince whirled around, only to find a Fire Nation soldier slumping forward over his sword, and before he tumbled away over the rail Zuko had seen a razor sharp strand of ice the size of a dagger lodged right into the corpse’s back . There was a heavy metallic clunk on the deck and then another ice dagger flung itself at another soldier, instantly followed by the same clank. 

It didn’t take long for Zuko to connect the dots. One of the pirates was a water bender, striking frozen seawater daggers with dangerous precision. Each shot aimed to kill. Before he could locate the water bender, a wave of seawater was brought up into the sky. Seconds before the wave could crash into him Zuko tucked his knees up to somersault in midair and landed on his feet, barely missing a watery death.

Fire cracked and blazed irregularly, his crew desperately trying to fend off the powerful water attacks. The pyang of ricochets from the ice daggers had people ducking and cringing, but Zuko couldn't make out who was shooting or being shot at.

They were in the middle of the ocean going against a powerful water bender. The odds were not in their favor.

Then, preceded by a snapping of cordage overhead, a thick spar came spinning down to crash into the deck, jolting the whole ship and smashing a section of rail near Zuko before rebounding away over the side. The Prince flinched from the fallen debri that came crashing down as the pirates smashed their vessel into his. The pirates were now close enough to jump from their bowspirit onto Zuko’s ship. Zuko forced himself to his feet, preparing for a fight.

A beautiful, dark skinned pirate had gracefully leapt from one ship to another, water wrapped around her arms like snakes. From above him a grappling hook came sailing over the rail, a woman with auburn hair was holding a petite raven-haired woman by the waist with one hand hand while the other was gripping onto the grappling hook, using it’s momentum to carry them into the enemies boat. Zuko gawked as he spotted a lithe, bald pirate leap from the crow nest onto his ship’s deck, landing perfectly on his feet. The graceful pirate donned a blue arrow tattoo on his head, it took a Zuko second to register what that meant.

His heart plummeted upon realization. The pirates had a waterbender and an airbender.

But it was the next thing landing near him that snapped him out of his horrified daze. One of the pirates stepped forward and sprung from the bowsprit so lithely that Zuko jumped when he landed next to him, caught off guard by the pirate’s agility. The Fire Nation Prince gaze darkened as he brought flames to life with both palms, glaring the pirate down. The pirate looked around Zuko’s age, with handsome features and a boyish aura to him. His dark skin and traditional wolf tail confirmed Zuko’s suspicions. This foe was from the Southern Water Tribe. 

He scanned Zuko before him and grinned, narrowing his eyes and barring a lot of teeth. “Prince Jerkbender, what an honor it is to meet you!”, the pirate spoke in a harsh, good humored voice that gave Zuko chills. Refusing to dignify his mocking with a response, Zuko opted to throw a fireball at the pirate instead. The water peasant dodged quickly and pulled out a sleek black sword from his belt. And so they began a dangerous dance, one of fire and sword, a flurry of jabs and lunges to see who could make a fatal blow.

All around chaos reigned as the pirates took down his men one by one. The auburn hair girl took down soldiers in a flurry of fists. The airbender attacked sailors from the sky. Deafening screams echoed across the ship as soldiers fell victim to the water witch. 

Zuko ignored all of it, forcing himself to focus on the pirate in front of him. He shot another blast of flames toward him and scowled when the pirate moved out of the way with surprising speed. His attacker rolled under his flames and landed inches away from Zuko. Zuko stumbled, disoriented by the pirate’s close proximity. He shot up instantly and slashed at him. Zuko whipped out his own sword and hastily deflected the attack, seconds away from almost getting another scar. They fought in such close proximity that Zuko swapped his flames for a sword to counterattack the pirates' deadly strikes. 

“What’s a matter  _ sparky? _ Your flames give up on ya’?”, The pirate’s crooked smile, enraged the fire bender even more.  _ How dare he speak to me like that!  _ His quick remarks made him even more insufferable. “Shut it pirate!” Zuko growled, deflecting another attack.

_ Since when did I go on the defensive _ , the prince thought incredulously. Silently regretting underestimating the pirate’s swordsmanship. Each attack became stronger and stronger, forcing Zuko to step back until he slammed against metal. Zuko winced from the sudden pain, giving the pirate an opening. In an expert flick of the wrist, he lashed Zuko’s arm, knocking his sword out of his hand and caught it before it could hit the ground. The prince took in a shuddering breath as the pirate held his obsidian sword to his pale neck. To Zuko’s utter dismay, the pirate smiled widened, a hungry glint lit his brilliant blue eyes. 

The mockery in his tone had not gone, it only amplified further from the pirate’s dominant position, “Try to summon more flames, your highness. I dare you.” He bent down so close to Zuko, he could feel his breath on his lips. 

Zuko’s face twisted with a new wave of anger, furious at the submissive situation he found himself in; disgusted at the small yet powerful heat that erupted between his legs while being pinned by the annoyingly handsome pirate.

In one last hail mary, Zuko balled his fist, encasing it in flames before he lifted it up, aiming straight toward the pirate’s face. 

However, before Zuko could melt his flesh off, he felt a hard strand of water fling itself at his head. A powerful water whip smacked him to his knees, momentarily stealing his breath with a hard strike. 

The next thing Zuko saw was a hilt of a sword being swung right at him.

Then darkness.

***

A skyscape of sailless masts littered the Fire Nation’s east dock. Several huge metal cruisers were perfectly lined up next to each other. Resting until their captains returned to begin another voyage across the sea. 

Most of the ships that had come in within the last months have returned from war. Only a few of them were simple trading ships. Though, none of that mattered to Ty Lee, the only thing the runaway cared about was sneaking onto a ship that was leaving  _ tonight _ . 

She had to get out of here, she didn’t care where the ship was headed. As long as it took her far, far away from Caldera. Out of the hands of the cruel ringmaster. 

Only moments ago, Ty Lee had snuck out of the circus tent and darted toward the docks. She didn't even bother to pack any items. It was a decision made in the spur of the moment. When she learned a prestigious general was docking for the day and leaving at night, Ty Lee saw her chance. 

She heard the news from her fellow circus freaks. All of them were giddy that a prominent Fire Nation crew was going to stay and watch the show while their superior conducted business with the Fire Lord, whose castle was only a couple of miles away from the circus.

Even though the general themself didn’t see the performance, many of his soldiers did. Ty Lee noticed their ruby red uniforms and gold plated armor, while she flipped and soared in the air. They stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the peasants who often filled the audience. 

Some might call her decision to flee stupid and flighty. Ty Lee would call it brave and gutsy. The ringmaster of the circus was a savage, cruel man who verbally abused his poor workers and refused to give them a proper wage. Ty Lee had no opportunities here. She didn’t want to be an acrobat forever, stuck in a place she could never call home.

Long ago, Ty Lee was abandoned in front of the circus’ entrance when she was merely an infant. Her parents left her for dead and vanished into the moonlight. They left her in the care of a brute who never showed her an ounce of love. 

The worst part was, Ty Lee, harbored a dangerous secret her whole life. One that she knew if anyone ever found out, it would put her in grave danger. A secret so powerful, it could bring an endangered civilization to life.

Crouched behind a large bush, the acrobat watched silently as Fire Nation soldiers started to trickle toward the docks, making their way to the biggest vessel in the port. A giant, metal beast that dwarfed the other ships. Presumably, they were preparing to board and leave the capital. Ty Lee recognized some of the soldiers from earlier that evening. She spotted a slim, tall girl with long inky hair that's pulled up in a fashionable hairstyle. The same girl who sat in the back of the audience, wearing a mask of indifference to the entire show. Ty Lee remembered her, who could forget such a beauty? 

She could barely make out her aloof voice, commanding soldiers several tasks to prepare for departure. Ty Lee couldn't help but bounce on the balls of her feet. 

_ This is it, _ she thought giddily,  _ my chance to escape! _

Once the last of the soldiers entered the ship, Ty Lee sprinted out of the bushes and toward the port. When she got closer to the ship, the acrobat checked her surroundings. After making sure she was alone, Ty Lee took a small breath, looked up at the crow's nest of the boat, and did the impossible. She flew. 

_ Ok _ , she didn't actually fly, but she leaped so high, Ty Lee felt like she was flying. The cool air grazed her skin, guiding her to the top of the crow nest where she landed gracefully on her feet. It was an incredible power she possessed. One to bend air.

Unfortunately, being an airbender is not as fun as one would think.

Airbenders have been hunted and slain for a century. The slaughter of her people had been instigated by the Fire Nation ever since Fire Lord Sozin attacked the Southern Air Temple at the beginning of this long and draining war. 

The Fire Nation's savage tyranny had brought the air nomads close to extinction. Her people have been forced to scatter the globe, fleeing the violence that's been brought down on them. Ty Lee never met another airbender in her life, nor does she think she ever will.

The bubbly girl didn’t like thinking about that. Those thoughts brought up uncomfortable feelings of incredible sorrow and Ty Lee  _ hates  _ feeling sad. She refuses to let grief eat her alive. The acrobat had survived this long for a reason. 

Mourning her ancestry wouldn't get her the freedom she craved. Only looking toward the future could do that.

_ Remain positive, _ she would tell herself whenever depressing thoughts would creep into her brain,  _ always be positive. _

Thus, Ty Lee shook the anxiety off, held her head high, and began to climb down the crow's nest into the belly of the ship. When she finally landed on deck, soldiers were frantically running past her, too busy to notice a pretty newcomer enter from the crow's nest. The acrobat wondered why everybody looked so frazzled until she heard a smooth, velvety voice boom across the ship. Ty Lee's skin turned cold when she saw who this mystery general was. The infamous captain of  _ The Sapphire.  _

She felt her throat constrict as her body started to tremble.  _ Agni. This ship belongs to her. _

A couple of feet in front of her stood Ozai’s only daughter. Famed military general and brilliant strategist. The Dragon of the East.

Princess Azula.

She strode across the ship with an aura of terror enough to strike the strongest man dead. An Ice Queen walking on hellfire. 

Soldiers fell over themselves following the princesses’ brisk commands. No one wanted to get caught slacking off, for that meant death under Azula’s draconian leadership. 

Her brutality and ruthlessness are all Ty Lee had known about the infamous Princess Azula. Never in a million years did she think she would ever get to meet her. 

Ty Lee’s heart dropped as she realized what a terrible mistake she has made. Overcome with a newfound hurry to  _ get the fuck out of here, _ the acrobat pushed her way toward the railing, hoping she can make another graceful leap out of there. Unfortunately, before Ty Lee could make it far, a terrifying voice came from behind her. 

“And where exactly do you think you're going?”

Ty Lee froze, fear striking every fiber in her body as she steeled herself to turn around. Her heart banged in her ribcage as she came face to face with the deadly fire bender.

She couldn't speak, nothing could ever prepare her for staring into the blazing golden eyes of Princess Azula. The Dragon of the East sized her up, a tiny smile rose from her cherry lips. Something danced in her eyes that Ty Lee couldn't quite place. Azula gazed at her as if she...  _ enjoyed  _ the view. Ty Lee couldn't tell if she should feel relieved or downright petrified.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ty Lee spotted the tall, slim girl she saw earlier. Azula's second in command was watching them with an aloof expression, yet her eyes were trained on them like a hawk.

“That’s strange.” Azula’s icy voice brought her back to the present, “I don’t recognize you at all.” Her small smile evaporated into a frown, clearly displeased, “How and why are you aboard on  _ The Sapphire?  _ Answer me at once wench.” 

It was one of those moments where the only thing you can rely on is your fast wit and good poker face to get out alive. Ty Lee didn’t think she had it in her until this very moment. Scouring her brain for something that sounds remotely convincing, Ty Lee sprouted out the first thing she could come up with.

“I-I’m your new cabin girl!” She then attempted to do her best courtesy while sweating profusely, “It’s an honor to work under your command, P-Princess Azula."


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap is all about the...
> 
> gay gaze

The last thing Zuko remembered was being brought to his knees by a violent water whip. The prince blinked groggily, slowly stirring back to consciousness. His arms were stiff and his head had been resting at an awkward angle. Every part of his body ached like hell. When Zuko finally got a hold of himself, his eyes flew wide open. He scanned his surroundings, trying to decipher where he was.

He was in a dark, small room with only one lightbulb that hung pathetically on the ceiling. From the gentle rocking of the floor, it was obvious he was on a boat. In an attempt to get some better lighting, Zuko tugged at his hand to produce a flame...only to realize his arms had been bound behind his back with iron shackles and the reason why they felt so heavy was that his hands were encased in a pair of metal gloves. To his horror, every time Zuko tried to produce a flame, the metal gloves would stiffen any fire. Preventing him from using his fire bending to get out of this shitty situation. To make matters worse, his ankles were also bound by iron shackles, forcing him to lay on his knees at an awkward angle. 

When Zuko hissed in frustration, he noticed he was gagged as well.  _ Fuck. _

Stuck in a strange room in the middle of the sea did not sit well with Zuko. He whipped his head frantically, mind whirling to find a chance to escape his dingy sell. 

_ Alright, Zuko _ , he thought to himself, _ Don’t panic. You have gotten yourself out of more dange- _

Loud, joyous laughter interrupted his train of thought. It came from above him, accompanied by obnoxious chanting that only a certain group of people were known for. 

Any sort of logic that he was desperately clinging on flew out the window the second he heard vexatious laughter. His heart plummeted to his intestines as the ship slowly rocked back and forth against the sea. 

_ Pirates. _ He’s been kidnapped by  _ Pirates. _

First an arranged marriage to a cocksure rebel, then he gets kidnapped by the vermin of the sea. Zuko banged his head against the wall in frustration.  _ This CANNOT be happening. _

From experience, all Zuko knew about pirates were they were the rogues of the sea, the Devil's workers, who plundered, murdered, and took what they wanted. He started to feel sick just by imagining the horrible things pirates were capable of.  _ What they could do to him… _

Another part of him, sorta understood where the intense hatred pirates had for Fire Nation vessels came from. Pirates were usually from all over the land, displaced from their homes as a result of the war. Iroh showed him those disheveled and crumbling cities when he was a teen. He wasn’t blind, Zuko knew the Fire Nation’s conquest was going to make a lot of people angry. He just hadn’t realized how far his father took it until he came back to the palace. Too desperate to win Ozai’s approval to speak out against the cruel strategies Ozai cultivated.

Suddenly, a pair of striking blue eyes flickered into his mind, accompanied by a dark, stunning face. Zuko gulped, squirming slightly at the fact that he was stuck on  _ that  _ cocky pirate’s ship. The pirate that wouldn't shut up while they dueled on the Fire Nation vessel.

The gag stifled Zuko’s long groan as he banged his head against the wall, cursing Agni for putting him in this situation. Out of all pirates that could've kidnapped him, it had to be an insurable fool from the Southern Water Tribe. 

Just as he was about to plot an escape plan, the door flung open, causing Zuko to jump in shock. Two figures stepped into his tiny make-shift cell. Zuko narrowed his eyes, sending them the nastiest glare he could muster while being tied up and gagged.

As his eyes adjusted to the new light that blazed in, Zuko eyed the pirates cautiously. One was a petite, yet brawny girl with black hair that nearly covered her hazy mint eyes. She wasn’t staring directly at him but was staring slightly above him with a wicked smirk that didn’t sit well with Zuko. The other pirate was a boyishly handsome, lithe bald boy with kind hazel eyes. Unlike the girl pirate, he wasn’t trying to be intimidating. His blue tattoos made him easy to identify. He was the airbender he saw earlier, striking from the heavens.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably under the airbender’s warm gaze, opting to look at the menacing petite girl instead. He couldn't bring himself to look at the airbender. Not after what he’s done. Staring into the boy’s kind eyes would acknowledge the atrocious deeds he’s done against his people. 

Zuko wasn’t ready for that. Atonement was an abstract concept in his mind that he didn’t expect to face so soon.

“Good evening  _ Princess _ , did you have a good nap?” the female pirate asked, there was a strange mix of playfulness and cruelty to her tone. Zuko did not enjoy it.

He practically bristled from her teasing, “Let me go at once!” Zuko defiantly yelled. Unfortunately, most of it was muffled by his gag.

“What was that  _ Princess?  _ You want me to ravage your body and sweep you away from your troubles?” she cackled widely at her joke while Zuko grew enraged by the second. He shook against his shackles, furiously trying to get loose but to no avail.

The airbender looked at him sympathetically, (which just made Zuko nauseated from guilt) before turning to his companion, “Common Toph, lay off him. He’s been through enough.”

He then turned back to Zuko, who was poignantly making an effort to  _ avoid eye contact. _ “I-uh...don't really know how to say this but..”, the bald boy shrugged sheepishly, “Our captain wants to have dinner...with you. Only you.” The airbender winced at his poor word choice. 

Zuko’s heart missed a beat.  _ What the fuck did he just day? _

Toph stepped in to fix Aang’s terrible explanation, “What Twinkle Toes means, is the captain of  _ The Boomerang _ has asked us to escort your sorry ass to his cabin so he can interrogate over a refreshing cup of wine.” 

The prince’s head began to spin at the sudden information that was thrown at him.  _ That scoundrel of a captain wants to speak to me?! Alone? And this ship’s name is The Boomerang?  _

Zuko couldn’t help but deliriously think  _ where the fuck am I?  _ tempted to laugh hysterically at the bizarre circumstances.

The two pirates exchanged a glance as they watched the feared and renowned politician, Prince Zuko, start to trash widely, feverishly trying to break out of his shackles. He wouldn't be dragged to  _ most likely his death  _ without a fight.

Toph sighed, “This is kinda sad to watch.” With one small motion of her hand, Zuko’s shackles tightened to a point where he could barely move. His thrashing came to a halt, allowing Toph and Aang to grab him by the arms and force him to his feet.

In another flick of the wrist, his ankle chains untied themselves and flew off him.

During his thrashing, Zuko’s gag fell to his neck, he gaped at Toph, “H-How did you do that? Earthbenders can’t bend metal.”

Toph cackled loudly, “Well this one can baby!! Guess who made those awesome metal gloves to stop you from burning everything to hell?”

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. He’s never met an earthbender who can bend metal. He didn’t believe it was possible. 

Aang grinned, “It's a pretty cool skill right?” 

The prince gritted his teeth.  _ No. It’s not a pretty cool skill,  _ he thought vehemently. Despair started to sink into him as he realized his chances of escaping have just gone from slim to none. He couldn't fight back against the pirate’s strong grip. All he could do was memorize every part of the ship he saw as Aang and Toph dragged him to the cabin’s quarters. Each step filled Zuko with a growing sense of dread, anxious to learn what the captain had in store for him.

“Why isn’t he just getting me himself?” Zuko snarled, annoyed from being manhandled by eighteen-year-olds.

Aang shrugged, “For the dramatic effect?”

Before Zuko could comment on how utterly ridiculous that sounded, the pirates shoved a door open and pushed him into the captain’s quarters. Zuko whirled back to them, but the door slammed in his face, preventing him from escaping.

“Hello  _ Sparky, _ so we meet again…” A familiar voice echoed across the cabin, causing Zuko’s breath to hitch. He slowly turned around, already expecting the worst.

Leaning on desk, the captain of  _ The Boomerang  _ had his arms crossed with a stupid smug look on his face. He was just as devilishly handsome as he was in the sunlight, all sharp angles and chiseled features.

Inside the small, disorderly room, the captain gestured for Zuko to sit down in a chair beside a long table. Zuko cautiously made his way to the chair, alert and ready to pounce if the captain tried anything. Unfortunately he couldn't do much since his arms were shackled and he was still wearing the metal gloves Toph made.

The pirate strided toward him, filled two tankards with a dry red wine, handed Zuko one, and sat down also. The long table obviously served as a desk, for it was cov­ered with charts and nautical instruments.

Zuko didn’t reach for the wine, he simply glared at the pirate in front of him, “How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know I am?” 

The pirate leaned back unimpressed, “I know who you are Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.” He then flashed him a goofy grin, “Why do you think we kidnapped ya?”

Zuko visibly bristled, upset from the pirate’s nonchalant attitude, “Who do you think you are, water peasant?! Because of your foolish actions, you’ve just sentenced yourself and your crew a trip to the gallows!”

The captain puffed up his chest and gazed defiantly, almost a little too dramatically, “I’m Sokka, son of Hakoda and captain of  _ The Boomerang! _ ”

Zuko scoffed, “ _ The Boomerang? _ That’s the stupidest name for a ship I’ve ever heard.”

Sokka’s eyes blazed, triggered by the petty comment, “Watch your tone Jerko! Never insult a man’s ship to his face…” In one quick motion, he leaped up, grabbed a fistful of Zuko’s hair and held a thin dagger to Zuko’s jaw.

“Unless you're prepared for the consequences.” Sokka took on a huskier tone, one that made him sound dangerous.

Zuko gasped, not expecting the childish pirate to pull a stunt so quick. His eyes widened in shock and his breath started to rapen as he felt the cool touch of the dagger kiss his jaw. Zuko didn’t realize how scared he looked until he noticed Sokka soften slightly. The pirate let out a small sigh and retreated back to his seat, causing Zuko’s head to spin. Not expecting such a 180.

“Ok. Look. Even though I know your evil-“ 

Zuko shot him a look. 

“I don’t actually want to hurt you. And if I’m being honest…” Sokka scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “I kidnapped you sorta on a whim.”

Zuko shot him an even  _ fiercer  _ look, “What?!”

Sokka held his hands up in defense, “Hey! Don’t get mad at me! If it wasn’t for me, Katara would've killed you. I stopped her before she could, and convinced her we should just kidnap you instead. You may be useful to us.”

The hot-headed prince couldn't stop his anger from consuming him. This new knowledge only infuriated him more, “You should've killed me then!” he spat, “I will never betray the Fire Nation!”

Sokka rolled his eyes, “Yeah. I thought you might say that.” 

Zuko was about to spit out a long crude sling of curses, until something interesting caught the corner of his eye. In the middle of the table, was a worn scroll. Inside the scroll was a detailed sketch of a beautiful amulet. In the sketch, the amulet had the markings of all four element symbols. A design so unique, Zuko recognized it immediately.

“Are you looking for the Avatar Amulet?” Zuko asked, bewildered. Scaling back on his temper.

Sokka turned to him, shocked by his interest, “You’ve heard of it?”

Zuko shrugged, “In my younger years, my father sent me to search for it.” his tone harderend from the cruel memories that started to tug at his brain, “It was a stupid and pointless chase. He sent me on a mission for a fabled amulet that nearly killed me.”

Zuko gazed back at Sokka, who was staring at him intensely. Captivated by the emotion in his voice, even if it was only a shred. Sokka’s intense stare caused Zuko to squirm internally. He suddenly felt self-conscious, growing very aware of his disheveled appearance. His tunic had been ripped and his hair was tussled. He looked like a mess.

“Well...were kinda looking for that “fabled” amulet.” Sokka muttered, eyes skittering from Zuko to the floor, as if he realized how long he’s been staring at the prince.

Zuko scoffed, “Then you're more of a fool than I took you for.”

Sokka groaned in frustration, “You really wanna be this difficult?! Fine. Be like that.” After a beat, the pirate’s scowl quirked into a smirk, he looked up at Zuko with a devilish glint in his eye. 

Zuko gulped, heat started to dance all over his skin. Disturbed by Sokka’s strange shift in mood. 

The pirate’s next words pierced sharper than any dagger.

“You know...I know a lot of people who would love to get their hands on Fire Nation royalty. A lot of people have personal vendettas against your family.”

The prince's breath stilled as dread began to pool in his stomach.  _ He can’t know. He just can’t know about my bethroment, that’s impossible. _

“Most of them wanna watch you burn. Some of them even want to do it themselves.”

Sokka took another step closer, which caused Zuko to involuntarily lean back. 

“Which is a shame. I would’ve liked to keep someone as pretty as you for a little longer. Conquering the Fire Lord’s son is the best way to stick it to the man.”

His last comment triggered an explosion of rage to burst in Zuko’s chest. Nothing could’ve stopped the fire inferno that was about to blow up inside of the cabin. With a newfound desire to escape, Zuko kicked the long table to the ground and hopped on his feet, arms still tied behind him.

Sokka jumped, caught off guard from the loud thud. Scrolls spilled everywhere as Zuko bolted to the door. 

Before he could kick it down, Zuko felt something sweep under his feet, causing him to lose his footing and stumble. He slammed into the ground, splitting his chin against the hard floor.

Strong hands flipped him over. Dizzy from the pain, Zuko’s guard dropped. Within seconds, the pirate rolled him over and hovered over him. 

Sokka briefly flashed a look of concern before his face shifted into a harder expression. “Are you always this spastic?”

Zuko growled, vision going red. The prince blew a wave of fire directly into Sokka’s face. The pirate yelled and jumped back in response.

Not wasting any time, Zuko scrambled to his feet and ran to the door, shoving it open.

The prince heard the pirate curse behind him as he sprinted out of the cabin, breathing widely. Running on adrenaline, Zuko whipped his head back and forth frantically, desperate to find any escape out of this hellish nightmare.

“What are you doing out here Fire-scum?!” The prince turned toward the scornful voice, his heart dropped when he realized who it came from.

The female waterbender from the attack had her arms on her hips. She glared at him with such an intense hatred, she would have earned Zuko’s respect if she wasn’t a _ pirate. _

Thinking quickly, Zuko blew bright orange flames at her. The pirate shrieked before shielding herself with a wave of water. 

Occupied with the water bender, Zuko didn’t notice Sokka slip out of his quarter with a funky looking weapon in his grip. A boomerang.

With a smooth flick of the wrist, the boomerang flew in the air. Smacking Zuko hard in the head. He yelped in pain, head pulsing from the attack. That was enough time for the water bender to subdue him, flinging shards of ice at him. 

Since his arms were tied behind him and he couldn't use his bending because of the damn gloves, Zuko was at a serious disadvantage. The flurry of ice had brought him to his knees, pain prickled all over his skin. The prince breathing became labored, focusing all his energy on  _ pushing past the pain. _

Unfortunately for Zuko, before he could recover, a flying metal object smacked him in the head  _ again _ . Rendering him unconscious for the second time in the past 24 hours.

Damn, these pirates were ruthless.

***

Seconds felt like hours as Azula stared at Ty Lee with such intensity, the acrobat could have sworn she was trying to turn her into stone. 

_ I’m dead. I’m soooo dead _

Ty Lee fought to keep a poker face as panic thoughts swirled in her mind like one giant anxiety tornado. She focused on each breath, fearing if she didn’t, she would forget how to breathe and pass out in front of the  _ Dragon of the East. _

For what seemed like an eternity, Azula finally spoke up. She dropped her intense gaze and gave a little shrug.

“Very well. Attend to the lower decks at once and don’t leave until the floors are spotless. If I see one inch of dirt it’s your head.”

Sweet solace washed over Ty Lee,  _ she believed me! She actually believed me!  _ However, before she could let out a sigh of relief, the princess flashed her a sultry smirk. A dangerous glint flashed in her golden eyes. 

“See you around,  _ cabin girl.” _

On that note, Azula spun on her heels and marched onward. Presumably to go terrorize her crew.

Only then, when Ty Lee watched Azula disappear from view, did she let out a long sigh. However, before she could make her way to the lower deck (wherever that was), a cold hand gripped her elbow.

It all happened so fast, the acrobat couldn't even register who pulled her until they dragged her toward the rail and spun her so she could face their cold, blank eyes. 

“What’s your game?”

Ty Lee blinked, not understanding the question, “W-What?”

Despite speaking in a monotone, the girl’s voice still sent chills down Ty Lee’s spine.

“You heard me, circus freak. I know you lied, I recognized you from that boring show. You were one of the girls who swung on hoops from the ceiling.”

Refusing to let this fuck up her last chance to escape the circus, Ty Lee acted on instinct. She pulled out her best weapon of all. 

Large, adorable puppy eyes.

She gazed at the girl; a pitiful stare with big doe-eyes and dropped to her knees. Ty Lee wasn’t above begging, sometimes it’s the only way to get what you want.

“Please please please please, don’t tell the princess!! This is my only ticket to freedom!! I promise I’m not plotting anything!!! I just need a fresh start!” The acrobat knew she was rambling, but she couldn't stop herself. All the raw desperation toppled out of her as she gazed up at the girl. Ty Lee sniffed, tiny tears began to prick at her eyes.

Azula’s second in command let go of Ty Lee, her face crinkled in slight discomfort. Ty Lee’s pathetic scene made her fidget in unease. 

After seconds of uncomfortable silence, the girl finally spoke up, “Urgh. Fine. Only because I don’t really care about what happens to you.”

Ty Lee sprang to her feet, pure exhilaration filled her lungs. “Thank you thank you thank you!!” She threw her arms wide attempting to hug her. The stoic girl flung her palm out and struck Ty Lee in the forehead before she could get any closer. 

“We’re not doing that.”, she muttered.

The acrobat retracted her arms and wrapped them around herself, “Sorry.” she said sheepishly.

The girl shrugged carelessly, “Whatever.”

However, before she could turn around and retreat further into the ship, Ty Lee took a chance.

“Hey, Wait! Ummm….” The acrobat gulped nervously, “I-I’m Ty Lee, and since...I’m going to be your cabin girl...I feel like I should know your name too.”

The raven haired beauty turned her head over her shoulder, one eyebrow perfectly perched up. After a beat, she gave in to Ty Lee’s girlish charms, “Mai. My name is Mai.”

Ty Lee’s rosy lips stretched into a smile, not expecting for Mai to respond. As she watched Azula’s second in command walk away, Ty Lee thought to herself. 

_ She does have a very grey aura. _

But Ty Lee thinks she does have a heart somewhere in her, even if it is blackened and far from in tune with the universe.

Alone with her thoughts, Ty Lee gazed out into the sea, leaning on the rail. Her mind was clouded, Azula’s intense gaze played in her head over and over again. The way she looked at her was so peculiar...

Ty Lee recalled how Azula was staring at her so intently. She could still see her eyes staring down at her from that aristocrat's face, hard eyes, curious, crystal clear, and the color was gold, not dark, not pale, but brilliant all the same, and so…so…Intimidating was the word that came to mind, though she wasn’t sure why. They were the kind of eyes that could strike fear in any man. Direct, fearless, ruthless. 

Ty Lee shivered again. Praying to Agni that she would leave this ship unscathed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are deeply appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated!! Their literally my only motivation for writing lmao


End file.
